


A trip by train ... what fun it can be

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	A trip by train ... what fun it can be

Clas war momentan nicht wirklich in der besten Stimmung. Wahrlich nicht, denn eigentlich verabscheute er es zutiefst den Zug nehmen zu müssen und versuchte wann immer möglich es zu verhindern. Aber, auch wenn er seinen Flug durch eine unvorhersehbare Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände verpasst hatte und es dieses Mal nicht also zu verhindern gewesen war, wenn er irgendwann nach Hause kommen wollte, so schien es wenigstens so, als ob der den ganzen Wagen für sich hätte.  
Er seufzte und platzierte seine Tasche auf einem der grauen Sitze und ließ sich, mit einem unzufriedenen Blick auf die ewig gleichförmige, nur in unregelmäßigen Abständen von der Dunkelheit eines Tunnels am Fenster vorbeiziehende Landschaft, nieder. Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er sein undeutliches Spiegelbild in der Dunkelheit des Tunnels betrachtet hatte, seufzte er noch einmal genervt und zog dann sein Tablet aus seiner Tasche hervor. Die fast drei Stunden der Bahnfahrt konnte er dann ja wenigstens produktiv nutzen, aber kaum dass er damit begonnen hatte eine E-Mail zu beantworten, schreckte ihn eine laute Stimme aus seiner Konzentration auf. „Ich weiß, es ist nicht deine Schuld, Lars … Aber, warum hätte ich nicht einfach ein Auto mieten können … Du weißt, ich hasse Züge ...“, der Besitzer der Stimme, ein junger Mann, etwa Mitte dreißig und mit einer randlosen Brille, schien sich nun erstmals in dem Wagen umzusehen und er lächelte als er Clas auf seinem Platz entdeckte.   
Irgendwie schien er Clas bekannt vorzukommen, aber der ältere Norweger kam einfach nicht darauf woher. „Oh und ich bin nicht mal alleine ...“, der Neuankömmling krauste die Nase und nachdem er seinen Rucksack auf den, am weitesten von Clas entferntesten Sitz hatte fallen lassen, lehnte er doch tatsächlich ein Snowboard gegen den gegenüberliegenden Sitz, „Red nicht, Lars!“ Kurz schien er dennoch auf eine Antwort seines Gesprächspartner zu lauschen, bevor er dann schnaubte, „Natürlich weiß ich, dass der Flug auch mit anderen Personen gewesen wäre … Aber, es wäre kein beschissener Zug gewesen! Nächstes Mal nehme ich den Jet und es ist mir scheißegal, was deine Ökobilanz dazu sagt … Dann nimmst du halt die nächsten Male die veganen Kondome … Es ist mir egal!“ Dieses Mal legte er, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, auf und ließ sich mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen in den Sitz sinken, „Fuck!“

Stille breitete sich aus und Clas hegte schon die leise Hoffnung, dass diese angenehme Ruhe auch für die nächsten Stunden halten würde, aber wieder einmal schien ihm nicht so viel Glück vergönnt zu sein. Sein Mitreisender begann, dabei weiterhin Verwünschungen murmelnd, den Rucksack auszupacken und beförderte neben einem Tablet, auch ein Snowboardmagazin und ein Kakaotrinkpäckchen, in das er nun grinsend den Strohhalm stach. Clas schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte genervt den Kopf, konzentrierte sich dann aber doch wieder auf seine Arbeit. Es gelang ihm eine Vorauswahl zu treffen und gerade, als er eine Anfrage beantworten wollte, brüllte plötzlich laute Musik durch den fast leeren Waggon und Clas vertippte sich.  
„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen ...“, er hob nun den Kopf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „ … das leiser stellen? Ich versuche hier zu arbeiten.“ „Würde es.“, kam die kurz angebundene Antwort über die vielen Sitze hinweg, „Ich arbeite auch und … das kann ich am besten mit Musik.“ Der Jüngere sah nicht einmal auf, sondern zeigte dem anderen Geschäftsmann nur den Mittelfinger. Clas presste die Lippen fest zusammen und musste sich zur Ruhe zwingen, „Dann nimm gefälligst Kopfhörer!“ „Hab sie vergessen.“, endlich sah der Jüngere auf, schob die Brille etwas von seiner Nase und musterte den älteren Geschäftsmann nun merklich interessierter, „Hast du ein Problem damit, alter Mann?“ Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, erhob Clas sich und trat durch den Mittelgang des Zuges zu dem Jüngeren, „Hast du nicht verstanden, Kleiner? Stell die Musik aus, oder ich werde es tun.“  
„Oh?“, die blauen Augen hinter der randlosen Brille blitzten und er krauste grinsend die Nase, „Ich zittere vor Angst ...“ „Mach die Musik leider.“, wiederholte Clas, seine Stimme nun ein heiseres Grollen, „SOFORT!“ Der Jüngere, sah noch einmal von seinem Tablet auf, wirkte aber nach wie vor vollkommen uninteressiert und machte auch keine Anstalten die Musik leiser machen zu wollen. Stattdessen grinste er nur und machte die Musik mit einer einzigen Handbewegung sogar noch lauter.  
Das letzte Bisschen von Clas' Geduldsfaden riss in diesem Moment. Der Geschäftsmann beugte sich über die Lehne, zog das Tablet aus den Händen des überraschten Jüngeren und schaffte es nach einigen Versuchen die Musik verstummen zu lassen. Er atmete erleichtert auf, hielt das Tablet aber weiterhin sicherheitshalber außerhalb der Reichweite des Jüngeren, „Und, sie bleibt aus!“ Der Jüngere knurrte, als er sich nun, nachdem die Überraschung abgeebbt war, erhob und versuchte sein Tablet zurückzuerobern. Es war eine kleine Rangelei und obwohl keiner von ihnen nachgeben wollte, kam Clas nicht umhin festzustellen, das der Andere nach Meer, Salz und Wind zu riechen schien und einen ansehnlichen Körper unter dem grauen Anzug zu verbergen schien. Unter anderen Umständen, wenn der Andere es nicht innerhalb von fünf Minuten geschafft hätte, ihm auf die Nerven zu fallen, hätte Clas sicher versucht mit ihm zu flirten. Aber so, wand er sich nun irgendwann nur schnaubend ab und kehrte, das Tablet immer noch in der Hand haltend, zu seinem Platz zurück.  
Zu seiner großen Überraschung begann der andere dann aber zu lachen, „Gott, das ist ja wie im Kindergarten … Du hast mir mein Spielzeug geklaut!“ Das Lachen schien tatsächlich ansteckend zu sein, dann Clas ertappte sich nun auch bei einem amüsierten Grinsen, „Tja, wenn du dich nicht wie ein Kleinkind verhalten hättest ...“ „Und du nicht wie ein alter Mann.“, gab der Jüngere grinsend zurück, erhob sich nun aber auch und hielt Clas die Hand entgegen, „Ich bin Anders.“ „Clas.“, er schüttelte die Hand und endlich wusste er, warum ihm der Jüngere so bekannt vorgekommen war, „Haugvad? Anders Haugvad?“ „Der einzig wahre.“, Anders grinste zufrieden und nahm nun das Tablet wieder entgegen, „Keine Angst, ich habe meinem Bruder versprochen mich zu benehmen ...“ „Schaffst du das?“, Clas grinste, „Aber, wenn wir beide hier schon festsitzen … Könnten wir versuchen das Beste daraus zu machen … oder?“  
„Oh ja ...“, Anders' blauer Blick wanderte über Clas' Gestalt und sein Gesichtsausdruck war hungrig, beinahe schon wölfisch, als er sich nun über die Lippen leckte, „Das Beste …“ Clas stellte nun fest, dass er noch immer die Hand des Jüngeren hielt, wollte sie aber auch nicht wirklich loslassen. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu diesem, seine Wut mit solch einer Leichtigkeit anzufachen könnenden Mann zu ziehen und, wenn er Anders' Gesichtsausdruck richtig deutete, so beruhte dieses Gefühl … diese Anziehungskraft wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit.   
„Wir sind in einem Zug, Anders.“, schließlich entzog er dem Jüngeren doch noch seine Hand, „Hier gibt es nicht viel Privatsphäre.“ „So?“, die blauen Augen blitzten amüsiert und es war klar, dass Anders vor solch einer Herausforderung nicht zurückschrecken würde, „Aber, wenn du zu feige bist, alter Mann …?“ Clas brachte Anders mit einem harten, hungrigen Kuss zum Schweigen. Beide stöhnten auf, pressten ihre Körper fordernd gegeneinander und schienen nach der Schwachstelle des jeweils anderen zu suchen. Ihre Hände fuhren suchend, tastend über die Körper, zerrten an den Stoffen und strichen schließlich über weiche Haut.  
Als sie den Kuss schließlich lösten, atmeten beide schwer, aber tief in Anders' blauen Augen funkelte es. Dies war die einzige Warnung, die Clas bekam, bevor er in einen der Sitze gestoßen wurde. Er gab einen überraschten Laut von sich, aber bevor er reagieren konnte, saß Anders bereits auf seinem Schoss und bewegte sich grollend gegen den Älteren. Clas schloss seufzend die Augen, denn selbst durch die vielen Lagen störender Kleidung hinweg, war das Gefühl herrlich und er fühlte, wie er hart wurde. Heiße Lippen, die Zunge, aber auch scharfe Zähne beschäftigten sich mit Anders' Nacken und schließlich warf der Jüngere mit einem zufriedenen Grollen den Kopf in den Nacken, gewährte Clas so die Möglichkeit über die dargebotene Kehle zu lecken. Die Lippen legten sich um den Adamsapfel, saugten und hinterließen einen ersten, kennzeichnenden Fleck, über den Clas noch einmal genüsslich lecken konnte. Längst war es ihm … war es beiden egal, dass jederzeit jemand den Wagen betreten oder sie durch die Fenster, wenn sie einen der wenigen Bahnhöfe erreicht hatten, sehen könnte. Das einzig Wichtige war nun nur noch die Lust, die heiß in ihnen brannte und Clas nahm kaum mehr wahr, wie sein Schlips gelockert und die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes geöffnet wurden, aber er stöhnte heiß auf, als Anders' Lippen nun die freigelegte Haut liebkosten.  
Er war sich vage bewusst, dass der Zug sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, aber viel wichtiger war für ihn, dass Anders nun von seinem Schoss glitt. Der ältere Geschäftsmann blinzelte, fand Anders dann aber zwischen seinen Beinen sitzend. Sanft strich er über den prall gefüllten Schritt der dunklen Anzughose, folgte provozierend langsam der Naht und tippte schließlich auf die, unter dem Stoff verborgene Spitze der Erregung. Anders grinste, als er nun langsam den Reißverschluss hinunterzog und Clas' Finger gruben sich in die Schultern des Jüngeren, als dieser sich über seinen Schoss beugte und genüsslich über die harte, sich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen reckende Erregung leckte.  
Es war fast überwältigend, eine heiße Zunge glitt über die Länge, umspielte die Spitze und erforschte dann auch die Spalte, während kundige Finger die weiche Haut der Hoden zu massieren begannen. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten schien Clas nun vollkommen die Kontrolle zu verlieren und stieß immer wieder tief in Anders' warme Mundhöhle. Jeder Stoß trieb ihn weiter über die Klippe und schließlich fühlte er die heißen Wellen seines Orgasmus über sich zusammenschlagen.  
Atemlos verharrte Clas und öffnete schließlich erschöpft, aber auch zufrieden die Augen. Anders kniete noch immer zwischen seinen Beinen und leckte sich selbstzufrieden über die vollen, weiß gesprenkelten Lippen. „Du siehst aus wie die Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hat ...“, murmelte Clas und strich sanft über die Wange des Jüngeren, dessen Lächeln nun schärfer zu werden schien, während er sich nun auf den Boden sinken ließ und seine Erektion schamlos präsentierte, „Ist das alles oder kümmerst du dich nun um das, was du angerichtet hast? Muss ich etwa selber ...“   
„Auf keinen Fall ...“, Clas' knurrte und zog den Jüngeren besitzergreifend auf seinen Schoss, „Finger weg.“ Anders lachte rau, küsste ihn dann aber und rieb seinen hinter Unterkörper fordernd gegen Clas', „Dann zeig, was du kannst … alter Mann ...“ „Verdammtes Biest ...“, stieß Clas atemlos hervor und beeilte sich den Hosenknopf des anderen zu öffnen. Die Sekunden, bis Anders die Hose abgestreift und enthüllt hatte, dass er keine Unterwäsche trug, erschienen Clas wie endlos erscheinende Minuten, aber endlich konnte er eine Hand fordernd um den harten Schwanz legen. Langsam bewegte er die Finger über die harte Länge, rieb mit dem Daumen über die empfindliche Unterseite und tippte kurz gegen die erzitternde Spitze. Es überraschte ihn wenig, dass der Jüngere auch während des Geschlechtsverkehrs nicht zum Schweigen zu bringen war, aber Clas stellte schnell fest, dass er dieses leise Wispern, das mit jeder weiteren Berührung zu unzusammenhängendem Flehen wurde, sehr genoss. Immer wieder stieß Anders in seine Hand, bis der schlanke Körper sich plötzlich anspannte und er mit einem leisen, von Clas' Schulter gedämpften Seufzen kam.  
Für einen langen Moment verharrten sie bewegungslos, vollkommen damit beschäftigt wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Gott, das hab ich gebraucht ...“, murmelte Anders gegen Clas' Hals, bevor er sich dann aufrichtete und mit etwas angewiderten Blick an sich heruntersah, „Lars wird mich umbringen ...“ „Hm?“, Clas blinzelte verwirrt, folgte dann aber dem Blick des Jüngeren, auf dessen Hemd deutliche Flecken prangten. „Es ist sein Lieblingshemd ...“, erklärte Anders und rieb mit dem Daumen über den frischen Fleck, hielt aber inne als Clas plötzlich lachte, „Klaust du deinem Bruder immer die Sachen?“ „Du nicht?“, Anders knöpfte nun das Hemd auf und enthüllte einen trainierten, schlanken Brustkorb, dessen dunkle Brustwarzen einladend auf der sonnengebräunten Haut glänzten. Clas schluckte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und beobachtete atemlos, wie der Jüngere das ruinierte Hemd nun nutzte, um sich oberflächlich zu säubern, bevor er es dann zusammenknüllte und in seinen Rucksack stopfte und stattdessen ein einfaches, weißes T-Shirt hervorzog.  
Anders hatte das Shirt gerade glatt gestrichen, als Clas sich nun mit einem Schmunzeln erhob, „Ich bin froh, dass ich heute den Zug nehmen musste ...“ „Ich auch.“, der Jüngere legte die Beine auf den, gerade freigewordenen Sitz und streckte sich genüsslich, ließ aber Clas nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen, „Ich sollte Lars ein kleines Dankeschön zukommen lassen … ohne ihn hätte ich den Mietwagen genommen ...“ „Was für eine Schande.“, schmunzelte Clas, beugte sich aber für einen letzten Kuss zu ihm hinunter, „Wir sind gleich in Oslo ...“ „Schade.“, murmelte Anders und murrte unwillig, als Clas den Kuss löste, „Will nicht ...“  
„Kleinkind.“, spottete Clas, strich aber noch einmal sanft über die kratzige Wange des Jüngeren, bevor er dann an seinen Platz zurückkehrte und langsam seine Sachen zusammenzupacken begann. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, konnte er sehen, dass auch Anders zusammenpackte und schließlich trafen die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer vor der Ausgangstür wieder aufeinander. Beide schwiegen, aber bevor Anders dann leichtfüßig die wenigen Stufen zum Bahnsteig hinuntersprang, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Clas und zwinkerte ihm zu, „Das war die entspannendste Bahnfahrt, die ich jemals hatte ...“


End file.
